A Bee or Not a Bee
by Slave to my Pen
Summary: Sasuke gets too much pleasure out of watching Naruto nap...and Sasuke realizes he'll do anything to keep Naruto leaning on his shoulder. "Don't move Naruto, there's a bee on your ear." SasuNaru Fluff.


**Disclaimer: Must I torment myself further by painfully typing it out? No, I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I dream that I do.**

The wind frisked through the blonde boy's chicken fluff hair. His eyes were closed in soft repose, the swirling of faint veins stenciled onto the shadowy eyelids, the surface twitching as eyeballs roved the intricacies of a dream. His steady breaths conducted the rise and fall of his chest, adding the subtle sighs to the music of the field. The tanned face, usually contorted by huge grins that stretched too far, and brightened by the enthusiasm pacing in his lively azure eyes, now donned a fragile look, one of purity and light. This happiness was one that wasn't essentially obvious, found in minute details like in the small curve of his lips, revealing a small smile, or the lax drooping of his cheek, leaning against the shoulder of the young Uchiha boy.

Sasuke peered down at Naruto, a frown of consternation lightly etched onto his brow. Dreams were a distant memory to him, too used to the bogs and lurid, flashing nightmares that had plagued his sleep since the massacre. He wondered what it was like in Naruto's head, that even after his hardships, he could continue to dream with that serenity on his face. Almost grudgingly, a tender taint fell across Sasuke's countenance, raking wistful eyes across the form of his crush. A smirk lit upon his mouth as he remembered how it felt as Naruto dropped his head to rest on Sasuke's shoulder with a muttered, "deal with it for just a minute or so, I need a quick break…" escaping before he was out.

"Whattcha smirkin' at?" Sasuke registered the gruff voice of a sleepy Naruto, and carefully hid his dismay as the blonde began to raise his head. Without thinking, a very un-Uchiha-ish thing to do, Sasuke caught Naruto's cheek in his palm, resisting against the movement of his friend.

"Don't move Naruto, there's a bee on your ear." Sasuke murmured, knowing full well Naruto's fear.

"What? Ah! Get it off me, get it off!"

"Naruto, shut up. Just don't move."

"Sasuke, ya gotta help me!" Naruto's voice precariously close to being a sob, echoed through Sasuke's head, and Sasuke merely pushed Naruto's face back onto his shoulder.

"Just stay like this until it's gone; you can put your weight on my shoulder. But this is the only time, loser. Don't expect me to do this again for you. And I don't want you thinking I actually can stand you, I just really don't want to deal with the tears that a bee sting would bring. Got it?" The lies flowed easily off of Sasuke's tongue, deftly handling them, well versed in their make. He knew anything else would bring suspicion onto a matter that he didn't want anyone thinking about.

"I get it, I get it! But Sasuke, c'mon, isn't there a way you could shoo it off? I'm desperate!"

"Hm, I don't know, right now the only arm that could reach your ear is currently supporting us, if I use it, we'll both fall, and I don't doubt you will definitely be stung."

"No! Don't do that. But please, isn't there something else you could do? Please! Anything else?" Naruto gazed up at Sasuke's contemplative face, the dark haired boy bit his lip in a rare show of ambivalence, and Naruto, sensing the weakness, added, "C'mon!"

"Well, okay, but I want you to remember that it was your begging that made it happen; just so that we're clear. I'll do you a favor just this once." And then, carefully, slowly, Sasuke craned his head forward, passing in front of Naruto's face until his mouth was at the tip of Naruto's ear. "Only for you," Sasuke let the words slip through delicate lips, pursed together. Sensually, Sasuke kissed a spot on Naruto's ear, mentally apologizing for making him worry about an imaginary bee. His mouth only ghosted across Naruto's skin for a few moments, but the tingling that accompanied the contact made Sasuke widen his eyes. A cherished thought raced through his mind, _I don't want to stop._ But, being an Uchiha meant that a strong will was in his genes, and so, painfully, scolding himself by pointing out he'd already extended the time, Sasuke pulled away. He glanced down at Naruto, whose face seemed to have transformed into a tomato. "There, all gone."

Sasuke waited for the blonde's furious outbreak, the screaming, the yelling of 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?' but all that returned his patient silence was a soft mumbling.

"What was that? I know you're probably pissed at me, but I mean, there was a bee after all…Don't be a bitter idiot…"

Naruto turned shy eyes to his friend, a foxy grin slipping onto his face, "I said 'I knew there wasn't a bee.'"

**A/N: Well, I guess it was a little cliché, but it was a fluffy cliché, yes? I know I'm just condemning myself by posting this in the middle of the night, but I can't help my impatience. And that impatience is me, desperately looking forward to reviews…so…*puts out a hat* Heh heh, please sir, could I have some more? This is Slave to My Pen, over and out.**

**P.S. If you can tell me where my quote was from, and can also tell me why a raven is like a writing desk gets cookies baked by Sasuke and Naruto!**


End file.
